Yukina Kurenai
Biography: Yukuina Kurenai is the daughter of Wataru Kurenai and Mio Suzuki. After Wataru declared that he was retiring to Kivat bat the 3rd, Tatsulot, and the Arm Monsters, he announced that Yukina would be his replacement. Although she has Fangire Blood, she is not compatible with any Kivat or Tatsulot creature. But, this is completely offset by her ability to assume her rider form without a Kivat. Note: Her rider form is also her fangire form. Personality: She is initially a shy person and doesn't go out much. Her female friends push her to go out for shopping, but she timidly denies it. She also blushes whenever one of her friends mention a boyfriend. When she fights as Kivaria, she turns into confident and ready for battle. Powers and Abilities: She has inherited some of the abilities of the original Kiva. Although she doe not have a Kivat, she can access her other forms by linking her mind with that of the respective Arm Monster. Forms: Kivaria(Fangire) Form: * Rider height: 200 cm. * Rider weight: 98 kg. * Ability parameters ** Punching power: 6 tons ** Normal kicking power: 8 tons *** Darkness Moon Break: 30 tons ** Maximum jump height: 85 meters ** Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 6.5 second Her base Form, like Kiva's, is the most balanced out of all the forms. As mentioned before she does not have a Kivat. But she can still perform her version of the Darkness Moon Break without the need of a fuestle. Garulu Form: Garulu Link! * Rider height: 200 cm. * Rider weight: 90 kg. * Ability parameters ** Punching power: 5 tons ** Kicking power: 9 tons ** Maximum jump height: 40 meters ** Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 1.5 seconds In this form Kivaria has an increase in speed and jumping height. Like the original Garulu Form, this form's powers are linked to the phases of the moon. Her finisher is the Howling Slash. Basshaa Form Basshaa Link! * Rider height: 200 cm. * Rider weight: 92 kg. * Ability parameters ** Punching power: 3 tons ** Kicking power: 3 tons ** Maximum jump height: 20 meters ** Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 6 seconds. ** Maximum swimming speed: 162 kt. While losing some strength and agility, she gains a full mastery of long ranged combat. She can also use her Omnilens to scan a fangire to spot it's weakpoint. This form's Finisher is the Aqua Tornado Dogga Form Dogga Link! * Rider height: 200 cm. * Rider weight: 150 kg. * Ability parameters ** Punching power: 15 tons *** Dogga Thunder Slap: 30 tons ** Kicking power: 4 tons ** Maximum jump height: 10 meteres ** Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 10 seconds While losing speed in this form, Dogga Form's strength is increased allowing her to topple any Fangire in Power. Like the original Kiva, she can use the eye on the hammer to see invisible enemies. This form can also produce electricity. This form's finisher is the Thunder Slap! DoGaBaKi Form: Garulu, Basshaa, Dogga! All Link! * Rider height: 200 cm. * Rider weight: 140 kg. * Ability parameters ** Punching power: 10 tons ** Normal kicking power: 15 tons ** Maximum jump height: 50 meters ** Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 5 seconds This Form combines the powers and abilities of all of Kivaria's other forms into one.However, she can only assume this form for 5 minutes, before the power becomes lethal to her. But, she later masters this form. Empress Form: * Rider height: 210 cm. * Rider weight: 100 kg. * Ability perimeters ** Punching power: 18 tons ** Normal kicking power: 32 tons *** Empress Moon Break: 150 tons ** Maximum jump height: 180 meters ** Maximum running speed: 100 meters per 3.0 seconds Like her original form, she is able to assume this form without the need of a Tatsuot. She assumes this form, while she was fighting Nega Kiva while he was controlling the Arms Monsters. This Form's finisher is the Empress Moon Break.